The present disclosure relates to automobile weather strip assemblies, and more particularly to glass run weather strip assemblies that prevent migration of the weather strip.
Weather strips have been used extensively aboard automobiles around vehicle doors and windows. Weather strips may serve many useful purposes including noise, vibration, and harness (NVH) absorption and creating a seal around vehicle components that resists external elements such as moisture. Weather strips may be used within glass run channels in a vehicle door to form a seal around automobile windows that are configured to travel from a closed position to open positions. Movement of a window may impart forces upon the weather strip and may cause migration of the weather strip in relation to the glass run channel.